Falseness of Anna's Memories
by lovesanime92
Summary: Summary: After the Shaman King series, Zeke comes back to life, and he's out for revenge, and the only way he can get to Yoh is kidnapping Anna and erasing her memory COMPLETLY! Will Yoh and the gang get to her in time? Or will Zeke get Yoh, before they e
1. Chapter 1

Chap.1

Summary: After the Shaman King series, Zeke comes back to life, and he's out for revenge, and the only way he can get to Yoh is kidnapping Anna and erasing her memory COMPLETLY! Will Yoh and the gang get to her in time? Or will Zeke get Yoh, before they even reach her? YohXAnna, TreyXTamao, LenXPillica, and many other couples, and a little HaoXAnna.

There is a loud snicker through the forest, as tall muscular figure came out of the cave, followed by a small girl.

"I can't believe that I'm finally back again" said the figure with an evil smirk on his face.

"Yes master, it's so good to have you back" said the little girl smiling, while looking up at him.

"This time I'm not going to go after my brother, oh no, this time I'm going after what I should have gone for the first time" said the figure while his smile grew bigger. The little girl was confused.

"What is that?"

"Well this time I'm not going after Yoh, this time I'm going to go after what would hurt him the most, and that is a certain fiancée of his. Then once I got her into my grasp, then I'll do exactly what I did last time, and this time, they won't be able to stop me" said the figure laughing, while the little girl was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's a good plan Master Zeke"

"I know Opacho, I know, and when I do make Yoh suffer, or I might even kill him, I'm going to make Anna my queen, like I planned to last time, but they ruined it!" said Zeke as he smashed the rock beside him in frustration. Opacho stepped back afraid that he might hurt her, like he almost did last time. Zeke turned toward Opacho, and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" said Zeke as he held out his hand. Opacho slowly went towards him and then smiled as she grabbed his hand. Zeke smiled at her, and headed inside the cave to make his plan into action, while Opacho followed him.

Meanwhile…………

Yoh and the gang were having a little get-together, at Yoh's house for Christmas Day. Everybody was having a blast; Chocolove was his some what funny jokes. Len and Trey were fighting; because Trey was as usual making fun of Len's hair, and Len got tired of it, so as usual they got into it. Yoh was trying to break it up. Ryu was hitting on every other girl that came through the kitchen; including Anna, but she slapped him before he could try anything else. Tamao and Morty were bringing in food. Jun and her ghost were flirting in the corner of the room, until Pillica came to them with a mistletoe and told them to kiss. Of course Len heard this and forgot Trey as he stormed towards them before they could kiss and dragged Jun into another room. Everybody except for Anna laughed at Len's protectiveness towards his sister. Suddenly Pillica got an idea; she went towards Tamao and her brother Trey as they were just talking.

"Hey brother looks up" as Trey looked up and saw the mistletoe above him and Tamao; he suddenly blushed and looked away. Tamao confused at first looked up and suddenly she blushed just as hard. Pillica started to laugh, and everybody looked at them and laughed.

"Well go on bro pucker up, and kiss her! I know that you wanted to do it for a long time now, and here's your chance" said Pillica as she was swaying the mistletoe above them.

"Yeah go on!" everybody cheered. Tamao and Trey looked at each other as they slowly leaned towards each other and lightly kissed each other on the lips, and then pulled away quickly still blushing, but twice as hard as before. Everybody started to laugh again.

"Aw My big brother as a crush" said Pillica holding her sides from laughing so hard.

"Shut up" said Trey blushing.

"Oh come on Trey it was just a joke" said Yoh laughing also. Trey then got an evil idea. Trey then grabbed the mistletoe from Pillica and went towards Yoh with an evil smirk on his face. Yoh was currently sitting next to Anna witch made it even worse.

"Oh yeah, well you would think that if I told you to pucker up and kiss Anna" said Trey still smirking. Yoh got wide eyes and so did Anna as Yoh turned around to see Anna's face. Anna then masked her shocked expression and put on a cold expression as she grabbed the mistletoe from Trey and shoved it in his mouth and then shoved him towards Len. He stumbled towards Len then he landed on him with a big _thud._Everybody started to laugh as Pillica got her camera and took a picture of Len and Trey kissing with the mistletoe in his mouth. Trey and Len just started at each other, and then they both jumped up and started to cough and gag. Anna just got up and walked out of the room and headed outside.

"What the hell was that Anna!" yelled Trey as he looked up to find Anna nowhere.

"She went outside" laughed Yoh as he again holds his sides.

"Ugh! I'm so going to get her back; I mean who would want to kiss pin hair" Len glared at him.

"Oh yeah, and I would want to kiss you!" yelled Len. Trey went towards Len as they got into each others faces ready to battle.

"Okay everybody calm down!" said Pillica as she separated both Trey and Len, before they got into a real fight again. Everybody calmed down, and started to enjoy the party again. But what they didn't notice was that somebody was watching the whole scene in interest.

"Well, well, well, who knew that my plan could come into action so suddenly" said Zeke with a smirk as he pulled out a little container that was labeled "Spirit". Opacho looked at Zeke in confusion and Zeke just smiled at her.

"Opacho this is how our plan is starting out, with this hear spirit, this will go inside Anna, and block out everything, her memories, back sure that she doesn't remember anyone, but me. Everybody will think that she lost her memories, but what they don't know is that she still has her memories, but they are deeply packed away in her mind, and this time I do mean packed away!. And piece by piece she will become more and more possessed until she will be completely mine!' laughed Zeke evilly. "Now to put this plan into action" said Zeke as he opened the bottle and the spirit with a black dust came out and Zeke said with a smile.

"Go now, and be sure to do this right" said Zeke with a frown.

"_Yes"_ said the spirit in an creepy voice as he floated away. Only to be heard was Zeke laughing again.

Okay back to the party:

It was snowing outside, as Anna still in her short black dress was outside thinking.

"Here" said a voice behind her. Anna looked up to see Yoh smiling at her with a blanket in front of him.

"Thanks" said Anna is a low voice as she wrapped it around her self and began to warm up her shivering body.

"It was pretty funny what you did back their said Yoh smiling.

"Yeah I guess I only did it because he was annoying me, and wouldn't shut up" said Anna looking at the snow that was continuing to fall.

"So Why aren't you inside where the party is?"

"I just wanted to be alone for a while that's all"

"Well you could have put on a jacket or something to keep you warm"

"Why do YOU even care!" yelled Anna as she felt a shiver of coldness around her, and then suddenly didn't feel like her self. She signed in frustration as she got up. " I don't feel well I'm going to bed" said Anna as she began to go inside.

"Oh good night Anna, and Merry Christmas" said Yoh smiling.

"Yeah you too" said Anna as she went inside, followed by a _THUD! _ followed by a scream of Tamao.

"Anna!" Yoh turned around to watch in horror as his fiancée was their unconscious.

"Anna!" yelled Yoh as he went towards his fiancée.

End of chapter!

Please, review,

I'll update soon -.

Hope you like it,

lovesanime92


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

Next Morning:

Anna woke up with a slight pain in her head as she looked around in the room, and noticing that she wasn't anywhere she recognized. She looked around in the room, and found nothing similar. Suddenly a light knock at the door, and in came a girl with short pink hair, and red eyes.

"Hel-hello Anna-san" said the shy girl.

"Who- who are you?" asked Anna confused. The pink haired girl looked shocked and suddenly was out the door before Anna could get an answer. Tamao ran downstairs to a worried Yoh, and the gang.

"Yoh-kun,-pant-Anna-pant-can't-pang-remember-pant-a-pant-thing" said Tamao out of breath. Yoh can to Tamao's side and grabbed her by the arms and sat her down, so she could catch her breath and tell them what happened. After a few moments of relaxing Tamao then said again "Anna can't remember a thing" said Tamao again.

"What?" said Trey laughing pretending that it was a joke or something, that Anna didn't really loose her memory?

"Yeah, I went up to her room to see how she was doing, but when I came in the door, and said "hello" she asked me who I was" said Tamao with a sad face.

"Wait, how could Anna lose her memory? She just fainted, and didn't even hit the floor that hard, how she could loose her memory?" asked Yoh as he was looking at Faust.

"Well your right Yoh, she can't loose her memory, that fast, it's impossible, unless someone, or something made her loose it, but no one could do that" said Faust looking at everyone.

"Yeah, I mean sometimes she does get on my nerves, and be a little mean, but I wouldn't do anything like that to her" said Trey, and everybody agreed with him.

"Hmm, then who would do that?"

"Um, excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but where am I?" asked Anna as she struggled to get downstairs in her robe. Everyone looked at the new Anna as she slowly came downstairs. Yoh was the first to come up to her, and hugged her. Anna didn't know what to do, but hug him back.

"I'm Yoh, your fiancée, and this is our house, and I'm just glad that your okay" said Yoh breaking the hug, and smiling at her. Anna smiled back, that shocked everybody, because it was the first time that they actually saw her smile before.

"I have a fiancée? Aren't I a little young?"

"Well….Yeah, but it was arranged, by my family" Anna's smile disappeared, as she was suddenly disappointed.

"Oh, well then can you tell me who I am?" asked Anna still a little disappointed, that the fact that the marriage was "arranged" and not because they loved each other.

"Well your Anna Kyouyama the itako, you're a cold hearted person that likes to boss people around, and likes to make Yoh do a lot of your "training" and makes everybody do chores, and…." Said Trey but was cut off when his sister smacked him up side of the head.

"Shut up your baka, can you see that she is in enough pain as it is, she doesn't need you to make it even worse!" yelled Pillica as Trey looked up to see Anna in tears.

"Am….Am it that horrible to you guys?" said Anna in a teary voice.

"Well…yeah…you kind of are….." said everybody. Anna then had more tears down her face. She then had a half smile on her face.

"Okay, then I guess that I'll just pack up, and just leave you guys" said Anna as she slightly went up the stairs to go pack. When she was gone, Yoh turned around to Trey looking angry like he would at his own brother.

"Trey, Look what you done! She doesn't even know who she is, and what do you do, you tell her that she is a horrible person, when she was taught to be that way, I know that even thought she is a cold hearted person, but on the inside she is a sweet loving person, but we have to get through the mask!" shouted Yoh, as he was red in the face. Everybody had shocked faces as they just heard Yoh stick up for Anna.

"Wow Yoh I never thought that you felt so strongly about that" said Trey in a low voice.

"Yeah I thought that you agreed with us, that she was a selfish person" said again Trey.

"Well I don't, we just have to get through the tough part, and see that she is just like you and me, the only reason that she is, is because she grew up with no parents and she was taught not to show any emotion, because of my grand-parents" shouted Yoh again. Suddenly someone was coming down the stairs. Yoh turned around and found that Anna was coming down the stairs with a small smile on her face.

"Is that really what happened? Why I'm so "cold" as you put it?" asked Anna in a small voice. Yoh smiled and said "Yes, it is" Anna then put on a bright smile and walked downstairs.

"Then…is it okay, .maybe if I stay" said Anna looking down while blushing. Yoh's smile got even wider as he said with excitement.

"Sure! I mean this place it yours too!" said Yoh. Anna looked up and smiled. Tamao then walked over to Anna, and called Pillica towards her.

"I think that we need to get you dressed" said Tamao with a smile on her face.

"Okay but what do I normally wear?" said Anna with a confused look on her face.

"Well you usually wear a small black dress, with a red ribbon, and blue beads around your neck, unless you want to wear something else?"

"Well, maybe can I wear something different?" said Anna with a small hopeful smile. Pillica got excited all of the sudden, and said.

"Sure! We are going to have to find you some, I think I might have some, in my bag" said Pillica as she dragged Anna upstairs, while Tamao slowly followed behind.

"Wow, I'm going to have to get used to her smiling, and not beating the crap out of us, like she normally does" said Trey with a hand behind his head, and laughing.

"Yeah" agreed Yoh.

"And I can't get over the fact that you stuck up for her" said Trey with a sudden smile on his face. "Well it must mean that you really do l-o-v-e her" said Trey with another smile. Yoh got suddenly red in the face, and it proved that Trey was right. 'Ah, ha! So I was right!" said Trey pointing a finger at Yoh. Yoh was about to say something, when suddenly a loud scream, and Pillica came downstairs.

"Oh my gosh, you have go come see Anna she looks so cute!" said Pillica as she called Anna and Tamao downstairs.

"Well that doesn't matter to Yoh, since he thinks that she's cute either way" said Trey in a whisper that only Yoh could hear. Yoh then blushed at this, and looked away till Anna actually got downstairs. Once she did come down she was wearing a small green and white dress with little clovers on it. She was also wearing a clover necklace and some whit flip flops.

"Uh, Pillica I don't remember that dress?" said Trey as he looked confused. Pillica just smiled before saying.

"I know, I actually found this behind Anna's closet, and the accessories were just laying in her jewelry box." Said Pillica with a smile on her face, and Anna just blushed and looked away, not wanting to look at them right now.

"Wow Anna you look good" said Yoh with a smile on his face. Anna just blushed again, and looked away.

"Yeah you look completely different" said Trey with a smile on his face.

"Thanks" said Anna still with a little blush on her face.

"Well, anyways, let's get to opening presents, since it is Christmas!" said Pillica as she rushed under the tree and started to grab some presents and started to hand them out. After a few minutes all the presents were handed out, and they started to un-wrap them. After a few minutes they were done, and thanking everybody. Tamao went to the kitchen and started to make some breakfast. Everybody piled to the T.V to try the new game that they got. It was a 3 player game, so everybody got a turn. Yoh saw Anna sitting on the couch alone, and decided it was time for him to give her, her present.

"Hey Anna, do you think that you can come here for a second?" Anna turned around and smiled.

"Sure" Yoh smiled and told her to come with him. They headed up stairs and went towards his room. Once they got to his room he shut the door, he went straight for his closet, and looked through it. After a few minutes he found what he was looking for. It was a little red box, and a little green bow. He smiled and then handed it to Anna. Anna took it and opened it carefully. When she did she gasps, how it's beautiful. It was a little locket with the picture of them, when they were young smiling at the camera, and on the other side of the locket was engraved "Yoh and Anna forever" Anna looked up at Yoh, and smiled as she tired to put it on. Yoh say her struggle and helped her as she held up her hair. When she was done she turned around and kissed him lightly. When they parted she began to blush, while he was already blushing.

"I'm sorry Yoh" said Anna looking away. Yoh just rose up her chin and held her to look up at him. Anna then pulled her into another kiss. When they pulled away, they looked at each other and smiled.

"I lov-"but was interrupted when Morty came in looked for them.

"Their you guys are, we were looking for you guys, what-"but was cut off when they were both blushing. He just smiled and just shut the door. It was a few minutes when finally Anna said.

"I think that we should get back to the party"

'Oh okay" they both smiled at each other and kissed one more time, before they went downstairs and joined the party.

Meanwhile:

A low chuckle was heard, as Zeke just saw what had happened.

"Well it looks like the plan is working so far, we well see how Yoh finds Anna tonight when we put part 1 into play" he said and laughed as Opacho just smiled as they looked into the fire ball, and saw the party with Yoh, Anna and everybody having a good time with smiles, and laughs.

End of chap 2,

Please review,

Hope you like it,

I'll update soon! -

lovesanime92


	3. Festivals, Fireworks, the Musical box

Chap. 3

Sorry people that I haven't been updating in a while, but I'm here now! Anyways on with the story! OH! By the way thanks everyone for your reviews! I love it when I get reviews for my story! I hope that I get more soon! .

It was a calm evening at the Askaura dojo. Everyone was sitting out and watching the firework that was happening downtown. Today was a celebration for the New Shaman King Yoh, but Yoh really didn't want to go, because he wanted to stay with Anna and his friends instead of watching some fan girls gawk at him and drool. So anyways they were watching the fireworks, when Trey comes out the dojo, with a bunch of fireworks and a grin on his face.

"Okay everybody we are having a little show of our own, since none of us are going down to the festival to watch the fireworks" said Trey as he sat it down and began to grab stuff.

"What festival is it?" asked a confused Anna. Yoh was grabbing some sparklers for Anna since that is the only thing that she wouldn't get hurt with since she lost her memories. After he got a few he went over to Anna and sat down by her.

"Well Anna today is the festival for the New Shaman King, which is me, but I didn't want to go, because I didn't want any girls gawking at me or drooling all over me, and it would be a little boring since all I have to do is stand their and look absolutely handsome." said Yoh as he was standing in a kind of weird way, with his legs spread out and hands up in the hair, with a funny expression on his face, Anna laughed at him, as she looked up and saw his position. Everyone looked at Anna with smiles on their faces. They have never seen Anna so happy, since she lost her memories, or have they heard her laugh, it was so good to actually have a nice evening without a bossy Anna, and the boys end up doing laps because they would piss her off somehow.

"Here Anna, this is yours" said Yoh as he gave her a now light sparkler. Anna stood their looking at it._ "It's so beautiful"_ said Anna as she just stood their, but was shook out of her thought, as she looked to see Yoh with a worried expression on his face.

"Anna are you okay?"

"Huh- oh yeah I'm okay! I just haven't seen something so beautiful before, it's amazing that something so small could just light up the whole room" said Anna with a smile on her face"

"Yeah, it is" said Yoh as he was looking at her. Anna then blushed as she looked away. She saw Tamao and Pillica (sorry if I spelled it wrong .) laughing while twirling their sparklers. Anna suddenly got an idea as she smiled and got up while dusting herself off, and ran towards Tamao and Pillica laughing and having a good time. The boys just looked at the girls smiling.

"Okay guys, I think it's time that we do the big things while the girls are doing the little things" said Yoh as he started to grab some of the big stuff.

"Yeah" the guys agreed as they grabbed all of the stuff, and started to bring it to a little place, where nothing would catch on fire, when it landed back on the ground.

"Okay girls! Gather around, and watch the amazing Yoh, Trey, Len, and Chocolove, perform amazing fireworks!" said Trey as he waved his arms above his head. Anna, Tamao, Pillica gathered and sat on the porch, while the boys gathered, and started to do the fireworks. A few hours later, their was one more, and then they would be done. The boys light it and ran away, as the thing began to swirl and shoot all sorts of colors. Anna was so memorized by it, that all of the sudden this little voice came into her head, and it wasn't a normal voice that she always came to her, it was a dark and manly voice "_Go and touch it" _said the voice as her eyes suddenly began to darken.

"Anna are you okay?" said Pillica as she noticed Anna's eyes all of the sudden began to darken. Anna had a smile on her face as she got up and grabbed a sparkler and ran towards the firework, and slammed it down on the firework. Their were all sorts of flying colors now as the sparkler and the other firework was now lighted.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Anna as she pressed harder.

"Anna!" yelled Yoh as he ran to grab her before she got hurt. He grabbed her right, but not before both fireworks exploded, and Yoh and Anna went flying towards a tree.

"Amidamaru!" yelled Yoh and Amidamaru stopped Yoh, and Anna before they both went flying in the tree.

"Yoh, Anna!" yelled everyone as they gathered towards them, to check if everyone was okay. "Yoh are you okay?" asked Tamao.

"Yeah I'm fine, Anna you don't need to do that again! You scared me! And I don't want you to get hurt!" yelled Yoh in a concern tone. Anna looked up at Yoh, and in a sad voice, she said

"Sorry Yoh-kun" as Anna passed out.

Yoh then got up with Anna in his arms, and carried her inside, and went to her room to let her rest. Once he sat her down and covered her up, he noticed a little box of the floor right above her head that he never noticed before, carefully not to wake her up, he grabbed it, and opened it. Inside was a little music box, but it wasn't an ordinal music box, it played videos, and the video was of a woman that looked allot like Anna, and she was smiling, as she held up her arms toward a little girl in a pink dress. Yoh smiled when he realized it was Anna when she was younger. It then showed a man smiling at them as he waved his arms towards them, as they ate at a picnic table. It then showed pictures of her Mom and Dad when they were in high school, and at the wedding day, and when they had Anna, and allot more pictures. Yoh then closed it and looked at Anna, with a smile on his face.

"I've never knew this side of you before, I mean yeah I know that we grew up together, but I didn't know what happened before, but I'm glad that I got to see this side of you, I just hope that once you get your memories back, I hope that I can bring you happiness like when you were when you were a child." Yoh then put the music back down, and slightly went out of the room, and downstairs. Everybody had worried looks on their faces, as Tamao came out and went towards Yoh.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine; she is just tired from such a fun day"

"Man I wonder what made her do that?"

"I don't know, she was fine one minute, but then she just snapped and went towards the firework"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I mean I was watching the fireworks, but then I noticed the strange look on her face, then her eyes got dark, and then she just ran towards the firework" said Pillica as she went into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Hm well all I know is that I'm tired and I want to go to bed" said Yoh as he was stretching and started to up stairs.

"Yeah me too"

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep"

"Yeah, well I don't see a beauty here"

"Smack!"

"Ow!"

Yoh just smiled as he went up the stairs and went to his room, and got into his futon, and feel asleep.

**Meanwhile AT Anna's room...**

Anna was having a very good dream; it was of her and Yoh getting married. While she was having her good dream. her little music box opened, and it suddenly cleared the image of her mom, and it showed Zeke.

"Anna"

"Anna"

"Anna!"

"ANNA! WAKE UP!" yelled Zeke as suddenly Anna sprung up, and looked at her music box.

"Wha...who are you?"

"Oh come on don't tell me that you forgot me?"

"Um..."

"Ugh! Koiwl you stupid spirit come out! I know you're in their"

Anna's eyes just got dark as the spirit came into view.

"Yes master" said the dark voice.

"Finally, well I must say that you did an excellent job with part 1 of the plan, the whole firework thing did a really good job!" said Zeke with an evil smirk on his face. Anna bowed down.

"Thank you sir... I must say that I enjoyed, it quiet well, I would love to do it again, next time"

"Well their won't be a next time, I want you to do something else for me"

**AT Yoh's room...**

Yoh was having the same dream Anna was having, of their wedding, and of his friends with smiles on their faces. Yoh was so into the dream that he didn't see anyone come in. It was Anna with a dark expression on her face. She smirked when she saw that Yoh was in a deep sleep, with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Yoh" said Anna as she returned to the dark expression as she got on the bed, and got on top of Yoh. When she saw that Yoh didn't move she sat on his stomach, and put her hands around his neck to choke him, Yoh started to struggle, when he felt someone put their hands around his neck. Their suddenly was dark era that filled around the room, as Anna had a smile on her face. Suddenly the door opened, and in came everyone as they looked horrified at the whole scene.

"Anna what are you doing!" Trey said as he grabbed her and yanked her off of Yoh, as she went _thump_ on the ground.

"Huh? What happened?"

"You tried to kill Yoh!"

"What? Why would I do that?" asked a confused Anna.

"Yes you tried to kill Yoh!"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know!"

"I'm...I'm...sorry!" yelled Anna as she got up, and ran out of the room and out of the house. Yoh started at the empty door that Anna just went through. As he was rubbing his now sore neck. He looked at his friends and saw their shocked expressions.

"What happened? Why did Anna run out of the room?"

**Meanwhile...**

Zeke smiled at the picture, of a scared Anna running from Yoh and his friends.

"This is all working out, as I planned, now all I have to do, is find Anna, and then the plan is set into action!" Said Zeke as he threw his head back and laughed. As Anna's image running with tears in her eyes.

End of chap,

plz review!

I want more reviews!

Tell all your friends, that like Shaman King to read my story! I want more reviews!

I'll update soon! .

lovesanime92


	4. Anna's new lifeand Yoh's depressed

Chapter 4

Anna was running with tears spilling out of her eyes, as she thought about what she just did. _"Why did I try and kill the man that I love?"_ Thought Anna as she just kept running she really didn't care where she was going; she just wanted to go somewhere, anywhere she just wanted to get away from Yoh and his friends. She couldn't even bare to look at him, after what she just done. Anna kept running into the woods, and soon found a lake. It had a couple of willow tree's hanging around the lake; the moon was shining on the lake made the lake breath taking. Anna slowly went towards the lake, and dropped her shoes, and put her feet into the lake. Anna's breath caught when she touched the lake. She slowly went into the middle, and looked up at the moon; a single tear went down her cheek. She was about to go under water, when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around, and came face to face, with a guy that looks exactly like Yoh. Except this guy had longer hair and had an evil smirk on his face. He also was wearing a cape and some red pants with a star belt that cress crossed in the back, and some leg looking shoes.

"Hello Anna we meet again"

"Who-Who are you?"

"I'm Zeke and I came here to save you""

"Why? I don't need to be saving, I want to just die! I deserve to die! After what I did to Yoh tonight, after all that he did for me, ever since I lost my memories and I don't remember anything, Yoh and his friends have helped me, and what do I do to repay them? I almost get them killed! I almost kill Yoh by choking him in his sleep! I…I just want to die"

"No, no I can't let you do that, because they wouldn't want you to die, you couldn't help what you did, but that doesn't mean that you have to die because of it! How do you think they would feel if they found out that you killed yourself because of one little mistake that you did? I think that they would feel so horrible, that they wouldn't be able to forgive themselves, because they were the ones that mad you feel like this and made you do this too, I don't think it would be fair to them, if you did that" said Zeke softly as he brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. Then he wiped a tear out of her eyes too, he smiled softly when he saw that Anna turned around to face him, and smiled too.

"Thank you Zeke, I guess your right, but I still can't go and face them yet, I think that they need some time alone, and then I'll go back"

"Okay, but where will you stay?"

"Hm, Well I haven't thought about that yet"

"Hehe, so you have no where to go?" Anna blushed at this and looked away, but slowly nodded her head. Zeke smiled and then brought his hand toward her face so that she could look at him.

"You can stay with me for a few days or however many days you want to stay, till you want to go back to Yoh and the gang"

"Really I can't stay with you!"

"Yes you can, as long as you want too"

"Oh thank you!" said Anna as she jumped up and hugged Zeke as tight as she can. Zeke flinched at first but then gave into the hug and hugged her back twice as hard, but not too hard to crush her.

"_I can get used to this, I mean not getting slapped every time I try and touch her, and she actually HUGGED ME! I mean I never gotten a hug, maybe a slap but that is mostly it, I wonder if she ever did this with Yoh?" _though Zeke as he let her go, and led her out of the lake, as they started to walk out of the woods. Zeke led her out of the woods and then through some more trees was this beautiful hidden mansion. Anna looked in awe at the mansion; Zeke just smiled at her, and motioned her forward. They walked through the big doors. Anna then gasped in shock when saw; it was bigger inside then out! It has a big spiral staircase and a glass chandelier. It was white with golden lining on it. The whole place was white, there was a big living room, and a huge kitchen filled with food. Their was so much stuff here, and she just couldn't describe how beautiful it was.

"Uh, where do you think your going?" asked Zeke as he hung his cape on the coat rack, and walked towards her. Anna blushed when she saw how much muscular he was. Zeke smirked when he saw what she was looking at.

"What? Never seen muscles before? Or does my little brother have any?"

"Um, I don't know, I don't think I ever looked" said Anna blushing when she heard that Zeke saw that she was looking at. Zeke just smirked and went towards her; he lifted her chin up, and leaned down almost close to kissing her. Anna blushed at the sudden closeness of their faces. But when Anna was about to lean closer, Zeke pulled away and started up the stairs again.

"I'll show you to your room" said Zeke as he was walking up the stairs and heading down the long hallway. Anna slowly followed him until they came to a white with gold lining door. Zeke opened it and went in, Anna soon following him. The walls were white but have gold lines going through the walls. The floor was a tan color and was a beautiful white and gold vanity that was right by a big indoor closet that was also white. The bed was the most beautiful thing it was solid white, and it had a drape that was white with a gold lining at the bottom. It hanged over the bed carelessly. Anna gasped at the room; she turned over and hugged Zeke tight.

"I guess you like your room then?" said Zeke laughing.

"Oh yes! I love it! It's so beautiful!" said Anna as she hugged him tighter.

"Well I'm glad that you like it, I made it especially for you" Anna looked up at him, with a puzzling look on her face.

"You did? How did you know what I liked?"

"Well, that is a long story, but I guess you already knew what you were before you lost your memories?"

"…Yes" said Anna looking down.

"Well, I met you before, when you were trying to give this book to Yoh, your fiancée, well I met you along the way, and I asked you to join me and become my Shaman Queen when I won the Shaman Fights. But of course you slapped me but I caught it, and then you went with your other hand to slap me, but this time, I didn't catch it in time, and it got me in the cheek. Since then I've been looking at you from a distance, and well I just knew that you would like this room."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes"

"How come you look like Yoh?"

'Well I am his twin brother"

"You are!"

"Yes, I am, I'm his older more handsome twin brother, my spirit took me away when I was a baby, while my little brother was born, and well I've been living by my self ever since"

"But I think that I heard them mention that they killed you? How could you still be here when you are supposed to be dead?"

"Well that is a good question Anna, and I might as well answer it right now, so you won't have to ask me later, when my brother sleighed me in half, and when they thought that they won, they didn't know that I left a little of my spirit behind, and apart of me too, and then well I just recreated me again"

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that"

"Yeah, well I did it"

"Huh, anyways, I want to thank you for letting me stay here again, till I can go back again"

"Your welcome" said Zeke as he went out the door, and down the stairs. Anna went around the room, and touched everything. She went into the closet, and found some nice looking dresses. "_Hm I wonder if those are for me" _Anna closed the door, and headed down the stairs hoping to find Zeke. She went in one room, and found that out to be the kitchen, she went into another room, and found that out to be the dining room.

"Are you looking for me?" said a voice behind her. Anna turned around to find Zeke smiling at her.

"Yes I was actually; I was wondering why you have those dresses in the closet in my room?"

"Well they are for you, duh! I don't know who else would wear them, because I wouldn't" said Zeke laughing.

"Yeah I guess, but I didn't find you the kind of guy that would pick out dresses for me"

"Well I didn't, I had some girl companions and they helped me pick out some dresses for you, but they are dead now" said Zeke looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

'" Theirs not reason to be sorry Anna it wasn't your fault"

"Do you know who did it?" asked Anna in a small voice. Zeke's voice all of the sudden go dark.

"Yes I do! As a matter of fact! It was your fiancé's friends!" Said Zeke shouting, Anna's eyes widened as she looked like somebody just struck her.

"No, no that's not possible!"

"Yes it is Anna, I'm sorry to say this, but your friends killed my only companions that I had left, after my mother died"

"No you're lying!" Anna shouted at him.

"No I'm not! Don't tell me that I'm lying when I know what I felt when they died!" shouted Zeke.

"I can't believe that they would do such a thing" said Anna holding her head while she sat on the ground.

"I'm sorry Anna but I'm not lying about that, they did that only to come and kill me too!"

"I'm sorry Zeke" said Anna as she went to Zeke and hugged him.

"Its okay, do you want your memories back Anna?"

"Really, I get them back? How?"

"Go to your room and stay their till I get them, oh and Anna" said Zeke as he stopped Anna before she went upstairs.

"Huh?"

'Promise me something?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Promise me that you will still stay here with me, when you get your memories back, and don't go back with Yoh or his friends, please don't! I love you so much! And I don't want to be alone; I can provide everything for us here! I mean we can get married, and start a family, and raise them here, and I'll get a job or something to support us, I mean we can live a great life here, but please don't leave me! And go back to Yoh please!" Anna smiled.

"I'm not sure, what I want to do" Zeke held his face down, and his hair covered his eyes.

"Okay, I'll be back"

It was about 30 minutes before Zeke came back with a little tube. Zeke held it to Anna and Anna looked at Zeke.

"Open it" Anna opened it and it soon filled the air with a purple air. Anna looked around and soon leaned back as the purple air went into her mouth, as all sorts of memories came into her mind of Zeke and her. Them happy, them holding hands, them sleeping together in the same bed, and them getting married and their honeymoon (but she still had some of her old memories like what happened with Yoh, and the days of when she lived with them, these are just new memories that Zeke wanted her to have, and for her to forget about the old ones). Anna then lied down on the ground, as darkness filled into her mind. Zeke smirked and laid her under the covers. He kissed her goodnight, and went out of the room.

"I hope you didn't think that I would give you back your real memories huh? Silly girl" said Zeke as he walked down the stairs.

**BACK WITH YOH AND THE GANG!**

Yoh was sitting on his bed still confused.

"What happened? Why did Anna run out of the room crying?"

"You don't remember?"

"Uh no, why do you think I would be asking you, if I don't remember?"

"Good point, anyways we don't remember quite what happened, but all we saw was that Anna was on top of you, holding your neck, chocking you, while their was a dark area around the room, but when we came into the door, Anna looked at us, then she turned towards you, and just got off, and said "I'm sorry, and ran off, and we haven't seen her since"

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"Well, when we came in the room, she just got off of you, and just ran away, and we didn't chase after her"

"Well, somebody should have run after her!" said Yoh shouting.

"Were sorry Yoh, how bout we just go after her now?"

"Uh, there is a problem their genius; we just said that we have no idea where she is!"

"Oh, yeah that could be a problem"

"Okay guys, how bout this, I get dressed, and then we will go out and find her, I mean she couldn't have gotten that far"

"Yeah, Yoh's right! Let's go!" said Trey lifting his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" said everybody actually agreeing with Trey. Yoh started to get out of bed, and start looking for his shirt and pants, since he always sleeps in his boxers. He finally found them, and started to put his pants on.

"Uh, Yoh?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, we are still in the room, do you think that you could maybe, hold off until everyone is out of the room?" asked Trey. Yoh looked at the girls; they were all blushing and looking the other way.

"Oh, sorry guys"

"No problem, just remember to wait till you make sure that everybody is out of the room, before you take off your clothes, or even put them back on, but I'm sure that Anna wouldn't mind though" Yoh was blushing at Trey comment and looked the other way"

"Shut up Trey!"

"Hehe Hehe, come on guys let's get out of the room, and let him dress in peace" Yoh started to get dressed, and was still thinking about Anna. "_Why did you leave me? Please come back to me!" _ Yoh came out of his room and went down, to meet his friends.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yes"

"Okay then let's go"

"Yeah!" They all walked out of the house and then started off into the woods. They split up into little teams that way they could find faster. They looked everywhere, but they could not find her at all. Finally they guys (except for Yoh) gave up for the day, and then decided that they should just go home, and then search for her tomorrow.

"What! Why?"

"Because it's getting even later now, and we are tired!" whined Trey as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Yeah Yoh we are really tired, and we need to rest, we have been looking for her 9 hours straight!" complained Chocolove.

"Will you shut up!" said Len as he slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Okay stop! Will you guys just shut up or a moment!" Everybody just looked at Yoh with wide eyes. Did Yoh just shout? And to his friends too?

"Okay, thank you, now, let me just say that we have not been looking for her, that long! It's been 5 hours not 9 hours!"

"Well it feels like 9 hours to me" mumbled Chocolove.

"Well it's not! And fine! If you guys are so weak right now, then let's go home, and sleep then we will look for Anna all day tomorrow!" said Yoh as he walked away and was heading towards the house. Everybody was silent for a moment then started to walk after him. They were still shocked that Yoh actually yelled at them. He has never yelled at them before! Anna was the only one that yelled at them. Never Yoh, "_He must really love her" _thought everybody with smiles on their faces. The girls were thinking of a plan to get them together when they actually found her.

3 months later….

Tamao looked at Yoh through the door, and sighed, he's been like this ever since Anna got up and ran out, of the room. They have been looking for her every day, and everyday they came back home empty handed. Everyday Yoh would get up with a smile on his face saying "Today I think we are going to find Anna" but when they get home, his smile disappears and then they just goes to his room, and locks up till its dinner time. He hardly even eats anymore, and trains twice as hard, when he actually comes out of his room, but that is only on rare occasions.

"We really need to get Anna back; I'm really starting to worry about Yoh"

"Your not the only one, we all are worried about him, and I'm starting to Miss Anna"

"Yeah me too" said everybody as they looked at Yoh.

With Yoh…..

"Why Anna? Why did you leave me?" whined Yoh, as he stared at the forest. He couldn't stop thinking about Anna, he just couldn't figure out why she would suddenly just run away, I mean yeah she did lose her memories, and would probably get lost or something, but I would have thought that she would come back, if she was lost. I got it! She got lost and then someone found her, so all I have to do is find someone that has a girl with blonde hair, and doesn't know who she is. Okay never mind. That was a bad idea... Oh well I guess I can think of something else.

With Zeke and Anna…

The morning suns shun the whole room, and the little girl with blonde hair woke up. She got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, as she got out of bed and stretched. She then went into the closet and grabbed a tank top, with some shorts and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for a new day. When she got out she ran out her hair from any water that was still stuck in their and decided to see what Zeke was doing. She opened up the door, and went downstairs and was greeted with the sweet aroma of eggs and bacon. When she got into the kitchen she started to laugh, their he was the great and powerful Zeke Askaura and we was in a pink apron. Zeke turned around to see who was laughing at him, only to find that his darling wife was laughing at him.

What is so funny?"

"Nothing it was just funny to see the great and powerful Zeke was in a pink apron, and cooking too!"

"Well I thought hat I would be nice, if I cooked my wife breakfast today, but since you laughed at me, I will just eat this my self and you can cook you something else" said Zeke turning away.

"Oh come on you know that I was just kidding with you" said Anna as she walked around and wrapped her arms around Zeke's waist and kissed him good morning.

"Well good morning too you to" said Zeke smiling as he just finished breakfast.

Anna and Zeke sat down at the breakfast table and started to eat up. After about 30 minutes they got finished and Anna went upstairs. Zeke went into the living room, and turned on the TV.

"_Here we are with the consul, and it was just announced that there is going to be another tournament, soon, and whoever wins this time, will be facing the newest Shaman King Yoh." Said the reporter as the news then went to the weather. _ "Huh a new tournament? Well I could use this to my advantage." Said Zeke as he heard some small footsteps come down the stairs. Zeke turned to see Anna coming down with a small smile on her face. Anna came to the couch and sat by Zeke who put his arms around her.

"Hey what are you watching?'

"Oh the news, I just heard that there is going to be another Shaman King tournament, I'm thinking about joining, but the only problem is, that if I'm in the last round, I would have to battle Yoh" He felt Anna stiffen when he said Yoh's name.

"Oh really? Well that's cool I guess, I didn't know that he was Shaman King? Well anyways I know that you can beat him, and then when you do, we can have our own little party here what do you say?" said Anna as she got on his lap and started to kiss him on the lips.

"Hm-kiss-I-kiss-would-kiss-like-kiss-that-kiss-very-much-kiss, I-kiss-I-kiss-should-kiss-train-kiss-really hard then-kiss" said Zeke he grabbed her and put her closer to him. They continued this until a knock on the door interrupted them. They both groaned and pulled away.

"I'll get it" said Anna as she pulled away, she went to the door, and when she opened the door, her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?"

End of chapter,

Plz review,

I'll update really soon!

Lovesanime92


	5. meeting again, and making new plans

Falseness of Anna's Memories

Chapter 5.

Okay everybody; I had a review that said that I should write the manga names of the characters not the anime, so I must warn you now! I am going to do the manga names, so if you don't know them, here they are...

Trey Racer Horo-Horo/Horokeu Usui  
Tal Lenny Ren/Tao Ren  
Zeke Hao/Hao Asakura  
Pilika Pirika/ Pirika Usui  
Tammy/Tamara Tamao/ Tamao Tamamura  
Morty/Mortomer Oyamata Manta/ Manta Oyamada  
Chloe Morphin  
June/Tal June Jun/ Tao Jun  
Joco M. Chocolove McDonell  
Rio of the Wooden Sword Bokutou no Ryu  
Corey Kororo  
Sword of Light Haru Same  
"Relique" Futsu-no-mi-tama no Ken  
Halo Bump Shinkuu Budda Giri

I will be posting them up every time I put up a chapter, so that way I don't forget them, and so do you...lol. Joking their. Anyways here is the new chapter for Falseness of Anna's Memories...

Anna got up and went to answer the door. When she opened the door, her eyes suddenly got wide. "What are you doing here?" Outside the door was Yoh, and he too had wide eyes.

"Anna?"

"Yoh, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, I was so worried about you, why didn't you come home?" said Yoh as he hugged her with everything he got.

"Uh, Yoh, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm married now, I can't come back to you, I have a husband now, and I can't just leave him, and go with you back to your house, and your friends, I'm sorry" said Anna as she slowly shut the door. Yoh put his foot between the door and the frame.

"I'm not leaving here without you" Yoh said in a determine voice.

"Yoh what part do you not understand, I can't come to your house I have a husband now!" said Anna getting frustrated.

"I don't care! You belong wit me! And I'm going to take you back one way or another"

"Yoh…"

"Little brother, I think my wife asked you to leave" said Hao as he stepped beside Anna and put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Yoh just stared at them both, as Anna had a smile on her face when Hao started to kiss her neck.

"Hao stop! Not in front of our guest…Ha-ha-ha later" said Anna giggling. Anna then pushed Hao away, and looked back at Yoh. She suddenly felt like her heart was breaking when she saw his face. "_Yoh, I'm sorry, but this is how it's supposed to be, I'm sure that you'll find a nice girl, and have a family with her, and not have to stick with bossy-ice-queen. I know that you know that I'm not truly happy here like I'm their at OUR house with you, but this is how it's supposed to be" _though Anna sadly as she slammed the door In his face She suddenly had tears in her eyes, and had to get away before Hao saw her.

"Honey I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed" said Anna sadly as she ran up the stairs, and into the bathroom. Once she got their, she felt waterfalls come onto her cheeks as she fell to the ground and start to cry. "_I can't believe I just did that, and to the one that I love the most! He must really hate me now, but I have to move on, I'm married to Hao now. I'm supposed to be happy" _said Anna as she took off her clothes and let the warm water washes over her now teary cheeks.

Back with Yoh…….

"_I can't believe that Anna just did that, I mean Hao must have tricked her or maybe brain washed her….no get a hold of yourself Yoh! He can't brain wash people! Well…anyways I'm going to get Anna back no matter what! All I have to do is thin of how to get Anna back to her normal stuff" _though Yoh as he picked himself off the ground. He dusted off the dirt, and started to walk the pathway to his house. He turned around one more time to see Anna looking out of the window; their eyes meet one last time. Yoh smiled and waved, Anna just blushed and shut the door. Yoh frowned and walked the way to his house.

When Yoh got their he could hear yelling. He guessed it was Horo-Horo and Ren. He opened the door, and was about to yell "Will you stop!" but he suddenly realized that he was surrounded by everybody, with them shouting

"Did you find her? Did you find her?" asked everybody at the same time.

"No I didn't"

"Why?" they asked as they scooted closer.

"Because when I was walking through the forest I found a new/old looking mansion, and I was going to ask them if they seen a blonde hair girl, but when I went toward the door, and knocked I waited and for a few seconds, but when somebody actually answered, I was surprised that…" it pained him to think about it. "I saw that Anna answered the door, and when I actually found my voice and was about to talk, Anna beat me to it, and asked first "What are you doing here? I said that I was worried and why you didn't come home, and she said that she was….she said that she was….she said that she was married!" said Yoh as he broke down and cried.

Everybody looked at the broken down Yoh. They could feel his pain, even though they weren't him, they missed her too, her bossiness, her cold ice stare, and they missed the way that she kept Yoh in line, and the way that he smiled when she was out of the room, saying "That's my Anna" and then go back to training.

"Who did she marry Yoh?" asked Tamao in a small voice. Yoh sniffle a sob, as he rubbed his eyes to get the tears away.

"She said that she was married to Hao now, and that she couldn't just leave him for us, or for me, and that she was happy, and then I just said that I wouldn't leave without her, and then she told me….she told me…..she told me to moveon" said Yoh crying again.

"What did she say?"

"She said for me to move-on" said Yoh crying again. Everybody hugged Yoh as he started to cry again.

"Were sorry Yoh, I mean if we haven't gone after her, none of this would have happened, it's our entire fault" said Horo-Horo as he patted Yoh on the back.

"No Horo-Horo it's not any of you guys fault, it's nobody's fault, and we don't have time to just sit around, we need to train, and get ready, to fight Hao again…."

"Wait a minute, you never said anything about Hao being back….I thought we got rid of him?"

"I thought we did too, but apparently we didn't…I don't know how he came back, but this time, he's like brain washed Anna or something, because Anna thinks that Hao is her husband, and that they have a happy marriage…but anyway guys we need to train, and think of a plan to get rid of Hao again, and make sure this time, that is he is officially gone for good, and plus the Shaman Tournament is coming back, and I need to offend the title, against the winner, and I need to be focused and trained good, to win again, and then after we do all that I plan of marring Anna. Then we can officially be King and Queen. And then once we get married, I want to start a family right away" said Yoh with a smile on his face.

Once he said that last part about "him wanting to start a family" everybody started to crack up laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked a confused Yoh.

"Nothing, just the fact of you and Anna starting a family is all, we just never imagined it"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?"

"It's just kind of hard to imagine you guys and a family, with little kids….but now that I imagined I can just see you guys….oh your honeymoon….."

"Horo-Horo!" yelled Yoh as he was blushing beat red. Everybody started to laugh at him, as Yoh started to bash him across the head.

"Okay enough hitting my brother, that's my job, now let's think about a plan" said Pirika as she dragged her brother to the other side of the room, and just dropped him their, and went to join the rest.

"Pirika!" yelled Horo-Horo as he tried to push himself up, but was pushed back down, by Len.

"Hey get off me!"

"Nope!"

"What do you mean no! When I get up, I'm going to bash your face in"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Will you guys stop! We need to think of a plan to get back Anna!" yelled Pirika as she grabbed Len and dragged him to the place where everyone was sitting. But not without Len getting a few extra hits before they actually sat down.

With Anna and Hao…..

Hao noticed the look on Anna's face when she shut the door in Yoh's face. He sighed and went upstairs to their room. He knocked on the door, and waited, a few seconds of rustling and then the door opened a crack. Out came a teary face Anna as she whipped her face, once she noticed that it was her "husband".

"Oh sorry, I was just watching a sad/romantic movie, when I heard a knock, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to know if you're okay."

"What do you mean? Of course I would be okay, why wouldn't I be okay? I just told you I was watching a sad/romantic movie that's the reason why I'm crying" said Anna with a fake smile. Hao knew it was fake, but decided not to pressure her into telling him, even though he knew the real reason….Yoh.

"Okay, well I'll be downstairs, if you need me, then come and find me, I'm just going to watch some TV and then I'm going to take a shower, and go to bed, I don't want you to stay up late okay?"

"Okay" said Anna slightly smiling. Hao smiled and then kissed her on the lips and went downstairs, once he heard the faint click of the door, and then he just fell down on the ground and cried.

Hao's pov.

Why? Why does Anna have to love Yoh more than me? I mean I'm giving her everything! A happy marriage, and all I get is my brother coming back, wanting to take my one and only love away from me! No, I can't allow it anymore! I don't want her to go back….I want her to stay with me, I mean I can give her great children, a lovely home, and not a old inn. I can't see why she would want to go back their? I'm handsome, and kind, of course I did kill people in the past, but she doesn't remember it….she did lose her memories, and now she is happily married to me? What can I give her to make her stay…. I got it!

End of chapter,

Plz review,

Tell me what you think that his plan is…and what Yoh and his friends plan is to save Anna,

Plz give me ideas!

lovesanime92


	6. Our first kiss and I love you

Chap

Chap. 6

Okay, I'm sorry, I haven't updated in a while, and well...I sorta forgot what the plan was, that he was thinking of...so if I think of something, and then put something else in thier, and it doesn't make very much sense, then I'm sorry . But anyways plz review, and I want to thank everybody for the review on my story! I hope that you like it!

Trey Racer Horo-Horo/Horokeu Usui  
Tal Lenny Ren/Tao Ren  
Zeke Hao/Hao Asakura  
Pilika Pirika/ Pirika Usui  
Tammy/Tamara Tamao/ Tamao Tamamura  
Morty/Mortomer Oyamata Manta/ Manta Oyamada  
Chloe Morphin  
June/Tal June Jun/ Tao Jun  
Joco M. Chocolove McDonell  
Rio of the Wooden Sword Bokutou no Ryu  
Corey Kororo  
Sword of Light Haru Same  
"Relique" Futsu-no-mi-tama no Ken  
Halo Bump Shinkuu Budda Giri

Yoh was looking through some pictures of the Shaman King Tournament, of when they were in Kimonos, when they were celebrating. Of when he finally won the tournament and Yoh had his arm around Anna with a goofy smile on his face. Of course she looked surprised and had a blush on her face. Yoh smiled at the memories that held in the book. A slight tear escaped his eyes, and he didn't even care. He just wanted his Anna back, and for things to be back to normal. He wanted the cold "ice queen" as she would put it, but when everybody was gone, and it was just him and her, she was a fragile little girl, that came out. He finally got her to put her walls down, and she smiled, and laughed when he would make a not so funny joke. Or how she would always forgive him when he would do something or forget something important like from the grocery store, or something else.

"I have to do something, I'm not just going to sit here while the girl I love is with someone else, and not me, especially when she is with my brother" said Yoh with hatred when he said "brother"

Yoh then got up and grabbed his sword just in case someone caught him, and he need to fight. He then grabbed his orange headphones from the side of the bed, and put them behind his ears. He then put on his sandals and headed out the door, and lightly closing it. He quietly went towards the stairs and walked down them, but before he headed out the door, he left a little note for the guys, and sat it on the table, before he reached in the fruit bowl and grabbed an orange. He washed it off, and peeled it, and then bites in to it, and headed for the door. He quietly shut the door, and walked off into the forest. He then stopped when he saw the mansion in his view. He slightly went towards a bush that was right below the door to the bedroom that Hao and Anna would be sharing. Yoh shivered at the thought of him and his woman sleeping in the same bed. He then climbed a little vine, and looked in the window, inside he found Anna sleeping in the bed. Yoh ten opened the door a little and slowly climbed, but not before he tripped on the window pan, and fell right onto the floor.

"Who's their?" asked Anna as she covered herself up, with the satin sheet. Her hair was messy, but Yoh thought that she look beautiful either way. He slowly got up and smiled at her, with his hand in the air.

"Shh it's me Yoh, I just came here to visit you" Anna looked at him weird, as she looked at the digital clock, that read 2:30 a.m. She then looked at Yoh with a question look.

"At 2:30 in the morning? Why couldn't you just come when it was actually sunny?" asked Anna she pulled the sheets off her body, and got up. She started to walk towards Yoh. He got nervous all of the sudden when he saw that she was getting closer. He scratched the back of his head, and nervously laughed.

"Yeah, I thought that it was morning not that early in the morning, I'm sorry if I woke you up, I'll just go if you want me too" said Yoh as he started to climb the window out, but a arm grabbed him, he looked back, and saw Anna smiling.

"No, I'm glad that you came, I just couldn't help but think about our last encounter with each other"

"Really So I'm not the only one that has thought about it?"

"Yeah, I mean, I can't stop but still think about you, I know what you are thinking, what could I bet thinking, I'm married, I'm not supposed to be thinking about other guys, especially the brother of your husband, it's just so wrong!" said Anna as she looked out the window. She then sighed and walked back to the bed, she was about to sit on it when a hand that stopped her, and spun her around and Yoh kissed her on the lips. Anna's eyes widened, as a memory then flashed in her head. It was when they had their party for Yoh becoming Shaman King.

_Flashback:_

_Everybody was having a good time, at the Inn. Horo-Horo and Len was arguing with each other and Pillica Tamao was trying to get them apart before something happened, like it usually did. Ryo was trying to get hooked up with a waitress, but then she slapped him for being such a creep. The spirits were drinking sake and singing on the karaoke machine. Yoh then turned towards Anna and asked if he could see her. She agreed after she stared at him for a little while, to see if he had anything planned. But before they could get out, Horo-Horo yelled out,._

"_You're under the mistletoe now you have to kiss!" Both Anna and Yoh looked up and saw that indeed they were under the mistletoe, they both started to blush and turn around from each other, afraid if the other one would reject them if they would try and kiss them. They were then forced towards the other person and they suddenly kissed. Everybody started to yell out "Bout time" and "Way to go Yoh!" all over the place, they then broke apart and looked the other way. The rest of the party they were on different sides of the room, not even looking at each other._

_End of flashback:_

"I remember…." Said Anna as she touched her lips with her fingers.

"You remember what?"

"I remember at the party, when you finally became Shaman King, we were at the party, and then you wanted to talk to me and right before we went out Horo-Horo suddenly yelled out, you're under the mistletoe!, and that was our first kiss" said Anna with a smile on her face. Yoh then smiled a toothy grin, and nodded.

"Is their anything else you remember?"

"Yes, Trey and Len fight all the time, Ryo is a pervert, the spirits need to go to rehab, and Tamao and Pilika need to control their boyfriends."

"Wow, you remember all of that?"

"Yeah, I just suddenly remembered part of it, when you kissed me"

"Wow, I guess its true then, my kiss does work magic" said Yoh laughing.

"What does that supposed to mean? Did you kiss other girls before me?"

"No you the only one Anna"

"I better be the only girl you kiss, and the only girl that you love too"

"Now that's the old Anna that I know and love" said Yoh smiling. Anna's eyes widened as she looked at Yoh.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I love you Anna'

"NO! You can't love me!" said Anna as she grabbed her head suddenly visions of all her life crashing down on her head.

"Anna?" asked Yoh in a concerned voice. He tried to help her, but she swung his hands away.

"Go! Leave now! I don't want to see you right now! Just go and don't come back" yelled Anna as more visions came back.

"No, not until I get you to a doctor, I know a great doctor that you knew, his name is Faust and he will help you" Anna then looked at him, she nodded very slowly and Yoh picked her up. Anna snuggled her head in his chest as he jumped from the window.

"AMIDAMARU!" yelled Yoh as Amidamaru came and picked him up so that he won't land and kill himself and Anna. He then ran, and ran home.

He finally got Anna back, and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

I hope that you like it,

Plz review,

lovesanime92


	7. My decision is

Chap. 7

Trey Racer Horo-Horo/Horokeu Usui  
Tal Lenny Ren/Tao Ren  
Zeke Hao/Hao Asakura  
Pilika Pirika/ Pirika Usui  
Tammy/Tamara Tamao/ Tamao Tamamura  
Morty/Mortomer Oyamata Manta/ Manta Oyamada  
Chloe Morphin  
June/Tal June Jun/ Tao Jun  
Joco M. Chocolove McDonell  
Rio of the Wooden Sword Bokutou no Ryu  
Corey Kororo  
Sword of Light Haru Same  
"Relique" Futsu-no-mi-tama no Ken  
Halo Bump Shinkuu Budda Giri

Anna slowly opened up her eyes, as she looked around an unfamiliar room. She then felt something move right beside her, she was about to scream when she saw a familiar orange headphones. She then breathed in and out to calm her breathing, as she then realized that it was her old room before she married Hao. She then looked back at Yoh and smiled a warm smile, as she saw the blanket that once covered him on the ground. She slowly got up without waking him up, and grabbed it off the floor. She covered him softly and quietly left the room. She then walked downstairs and heard some familiar voices coming from the kitchen, she opened the door to find everyone their about to eat breakfast. She smiled a warm happy smile, and went too sat down at the table right beside Tamao and Pilika. Everyone was quiet, not really sure what to do. After a few minutes of silence Tamao finally decided to speak up.

"Good morning Anna-san, do you want some breakfast?" Anna's only reply was a nod, and Tamao got up and went to the stove to fix her some breakfast.

"So how did you sleep?"

"I slept really well, hey how long was Yoh sleeping right beside me?"

"Well since he came back here, with you lying in his arms, we were so relived when he was actually smiling, when he came through the door with you" said Trey with a small smile on is face. Anna just stared at him in shock.

"So how was he when I wasn't here?" asked Anna scared of what the answer would be. Tamao was again the first to speak up again, when she saw that no one was going to answer her question.

"He was all depressed, when you left and "married" Hao. He was really hurt Anna-san, he wouldn't come out of his room, and he barley ate, before we finally forced himself to eat, and sometimes we would remind him that you wouldn't want him to starve, but that would only led him to going back into his room after he ate, and cry, saying "Why Anna, I loved you" and "Why did you leave me for my brother" just stuff like that" said Tamao with a sad smile on her face as she remembered the times, before Yoh brought Anna back to them.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm leaving again, soon, because I have a husband home that needs me, and I need him, I'm sorry, but I have to leave again soon, but I will stay for a few days, I missed you guys" said Anna smiling. The guys looked at her with an angry expression.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOH!!" screamed Len, scaring everybody especially his sister, when he never yelled at anyone in his life before.

"What do you mean?"

"I MEAN HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE HIM AGAIN, AFTER ALL THAT HE WENT THROUGH FOR YOU! HE'S BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR MEMORIES BACK SO THAT EVERYTHIGN WOULD BE BACK TO NORMAL SO THAT HE CAN GET MARRIED TO YOU, AND START A FAMILY WITH YOU, AND WHEN YOU LOST YOUR MEMORIES, AND DIDN'T GET REMEMBER HIM HE WAS HEARTBROKEN BUT THEN HE LIKED THIS ANNA, BUT WHEN YOU ALL OF THE SUDDEN WAS MARRIED TO HAO HE WAS FREAKIGN DEPRESSED!! HE WOULDN'T HARDLEY EVEN EAT OR ANYTING, WE ALL MISS THE OLD YOH, THE HAPPY CAREFREE YOH, BUT YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM HIM, AND EVERYBODY AROUND HIM, JUST SO YOU CAN BE WITH YOUR WORLD KILLING HUSBAND, WHO PROBUALLY DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE JUST A SELFISH GIRL, AND A SPOILED BRAT!" yelled Len as he opened the door, and slammed it shut. Everybody was so shocked that it happened, when finally Pilika finally spoke up, and glared at Anna.

"I hope that your happy with yourself Anna Kyouyama" said Pilika as she as well opened the door, and then slammed the door, hoping to find Len and cool himself down, and think about what he said, "_I mean yes that was kind of true, but then a lot of it was out of anger, and he hand no right to say that stuff to Anna, I mean how could she know that he suffered just as much as Anna, man I got to find Len and let him settle this himself and apologized to Anna for what he said"_

While Pilika was trying to find Len, Anna just stand their, eyes widened as she just stood their.

"Is this true? Is that what you really think of me?" asked Anna in a scared tone.

"Well, some of it was true, but then again, I think that Len just said that stuff just because he was frustrated with all the stuff that is going on, I mean yesterday he found out that Pilika was pregnant with his child" said Tamao, just as she said the last part she said the last part she shield her mouth. "_Crap I'm not supposed to say that, especially in front of her brother, since he will try and kill Len now that he got his only sister pregnant, I wonder how they will act when him and Pilika are engaged, man this is going to be funny seeing them as siblings" _said Tamao as she laughed at the thought.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" yelled Horo-Horo as he was fuming in anger.

""Oh nothing, just that your sister is pregnant with Len's baby, and that they are getting married soon" said Tamao as she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"THAT IS WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID! UGH WHAT TILL I GET AHOLD OF THAT POINTED HAIR FREAK HE WILL WISH THAT HE WAS NEVER BORN OR THAT HE SLEPT WITH MY SISTER AND GOT HER PREGNANT! AND THAT HE IS MARRING HER……WAIT A MINUTE! THAT MEANS THAT I AND HE ARE GOING TO BE SIBILINGS!" Said Horo-Horo with anime tears coming from his eyes as he slumped to the kitchen floor, and Tamao just hugged him. The door then opened reveling a very tired Yoh rubbing his eyes so that the sleep would come out.

"What are all the yelling and the noise about?"

"Oh nothing, just that Horo-Horo finally realized that his sister was pregnant with Len's child, and that they are getting married soon, and that he is going to be related to him now" said Anna with a laugh. Yoh smiled at the thought that Anna is laughing again.

"Well finally, we all knew the moment that she was growing a stomach, and as for the engagement we all caught them kissing" said Yoh with a smile, as he went and got an orange for the basket and started to pill it. Horo-Horo was still in shock from all that happened this morning.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yes, it was really obvious, you are just stupid for not realizing it" said Ryu with a smile on his face Anna looked at Yoh and mouthed "Can I talk to you for a second?" he nodded his head and they quietly went out of the room, once they were outside, and they knew that they were alone, Anna turned towards him and smiled.

"Okay, I decided on something, and I think that you will like my decision"

"Okay…what is it?"

"Well, I decided to stay here, and get a divorce to Hao" said Anna with a smile on her face. Yoh was in shock as Anna went to hug him, he suddenly he hugged her really tight and spun her around, when he finally put her down, he kissed her with all that he's got. Both of them were smiling when they finally broke apart.

"I love you"

"I love you too" said Anna with a smile on her face, when they went for a kiss again.

3 months later…..

Anna and Yoh were living happily with each other, they were now engaged to be married, and Horo-Horo still couldn't believe that his sister would to that to him. But after a couple of weeks he finally agreed to it, and now Pilika is 4 months pregnant and boy was she showing and cranky, they sometimes wish they would have the old Anna than a pregnant Pilika any day. Horo-Horo finally realized that he had the guts to propose to Tamao and now they are engaged to be married too. Everybody was happy, well….mostly everybody.

With Hao…..

Hao was so mad that Anna would pick his pathetic brother than him, he was beyond mad! "_I can loose my cool over this, Anna you will become mine, again, even if it kills me!" _said Hao with an evil grin on his face. _"I'll start my plan tonight, and soon, Yoh Anna will be mine, and so will your soul, and then we can all be a happy family" _thought Hao with an evil grin and called his evil spirit and soon they begin to do the precede

End of chap,

Plz review,

lovesanime


End file.
